Carry Me, Embrace Me
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: Sequel to "Carry Me". What if, What if it wasn't over. Never resolved, only worse than it originally was. What if...  R&R's are appreciated and valued. UPDATED REGULARLY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Smile For Me

3 MONTHS LATER.

"Michael..."

Fi grunted at him, pouting. She shook his head at him. Laying on his bed, she stared at the ceiling and awaited for his reply. Michael took a quick glimpse over to Fi, raising his eyebrows. It wasn't long before his eyes were back to the papers before him. Ignoring her, Fi launched herself up and scoffed at him...

"Michael... there's a reason you need to call or at least.. Text, Madeline"

She growled, her voice becoming more hostile towards him. She leaped off the bed and slowly made her way beside him. Her fingertips tracing his back, sending shivers and goosebumps down his back and arms. Sitting at the workbench, Michael still kept his eyes on the papers.

"Yeah, Fi.. I'll do it later"

Never letting his eyes leave the contents of the paper, Fi covered his eyes with her small delicate hands, leaning down. She softly kissed up his neck, lightly nibbling his left ear. She whispered ever so sweetly...

"I've got something far more... fun... for you to _do_..."

She smiled, letting him turn his face to look into his eyes. Michael gave her a soft smile. Without any warnings, Michael moved up and knocked Fi's chin with his shoulder as he stood up. Fi dropped her shoulder's and glared at Michael as he moved over to another pile of files and took a quick skim through them before Fi let out a large sigh of annoyance.

"Fi, I'm sorry... I need to do this for Sam.. again"

Dropping his shoulders, Michael tilted his head slightly and gave Fi a soft and sweet look.

"Well... Fine, Michael. I'm going to visit your mother since you're not going to!"

She sighed deeply and turned her back on him, heading towards the door. Michael watched her before she stopped at the door frame, turning slightly. Her eyes fixed on him..

"Have fun with Without me!"

Fi hissed; heading out, leaving the door open. Fi was use to this attitude and behaviour from Michael, it was nothing new. The usual. Even after so long. She couldn't help but get flashes of certain events striking and flooding her mind... For her, it was haunting her. Almost every time she caught a single glimpse of his scarred arm, it'd make her cringe and feel haunted by the very person who had inflicted such a wound and mental scars. Nothing had been spoken of, None of which needed to be said. So many questions still need answers, but she knew Michael would do this. Ignore it and move on, yet he can't about his Burn Notice. What was the difference? Fair enough; his burn notice was his life, his working life... However, what happened? Was literally costing him, not only his own life but those closest to him, those he loved. Fi couldn't wrap her mind around it. She never had been able to tap into Michael's mind and figure him out, what makes it any easier now? Nothing. She at least thought It might have, what was she thinking? Michael would never open up about something so daunting... Sam had made a few jokes and light gestures about it, but that was his way of dealing with it, Humouring it. At least, that's what Fi thought... Although; Madeline? She's tried talking to Michael about it, only to have him dash out on her, as usual. Even Madeline can see it's haunting him. Fi was too lost in thought, even to notice Sam arrive at the Loft as she headed down the stairs, step by step. So slowly. Each step so heavy and dilatory. Sam started up the stairs as Fi finally came down to the ground...

"Hey Fi!"

Sam gave her a cheery smile and wave. Only to receive nothing back from Fi, her mind and eyes elsewhere. Shrugging his shoulder's, Sam shook his head and grunted...

"What did Michael do now?"

Sam grumbled, questioning himself as he headed up the stairs...

_**Author's Note:**_

_First off, a Thank you to those who expressed how much they enjoyed and loved "Carry Me" showing interest in a sequel and reviewing with so much appreciation. You guys kept me going. Sorry for the rustiness of this first chapter, it's probably not very inviting nor interesting. I hope it's at least something, Give me time as i'm still suffering from Writers Block. I didn't continue  
>"Promise Me" because this sequel has been hammering my brain, therefore; I decided to start it .. it may just spark my writing muse again, let's hope. If it does, I will continue "Promise Me" as well as start this!. Please let me know what you think! YOUR R&amp;R are too amazing! :) Thank you!<em>


	2. Chapter 2 – Insensitivity Of This

Chapter 2 – Insensitivity Of This..

"I come back and you're still looking through your old Cover ID's?"

Fi shrugged a shoulder and exhaled deeply, unsure of what Michael's intentions were.

She wasn't informed on what was happening, or why Michael was helping Sam. Let alone what exactly Michael was helping Sam with. Kept in the dark, left out.

"you were gone... 10 minutes?"

Fi ignored Michael's remark and started to question them.

"So, what's the job Michael?"

Tilting her head to the side slightly, an innocent and puzzled look masked her face. Michael managed to glance up to see her. His eyes darted from her gaze straight to Sam's as he cleared his throat. Sam did the same as he sat on a stool before Michael. His back facing towards Fi, hiding.

"Michael?"

She started to make her way closer towards him before Sam startled her with his loud voice.

"Got it, Mike!"

He cheered, finishing his announcement with a chuckle before his eyes caught Fi's glare. Clearing his throat, Sam lost his gaze on Fi and bashfully looked at Michael..

"Take a look..."

He softly said, insisting Michael take a look. Trying his best not to make a scene, Sam turned to see Fi as her hands traced the edge of the bench, now she leant on it and watched them.

"Looks like he'd fit the job, Sam..."

Michael nodded and closed the file, hiding it's contents from Fi's determined and eager eyes. Getting frustrated quickly, Fi jumped over beside Michael and tried to obtain the file..

"Fi, you won't like it.."

Sam shouted as he watched Fi snatch it from Michael's hands...

Taking a look at the file, she cleared her throat for a moment. Silence hit the room for a few seconds before Fi slammed the file down in front of Michael. Rolling her eyes and swaying her head, irritated. She shook her head at Sam and cocked an eyebrow..

"Sam... I know you mean well, but just because Michael used that particular ID for a certain... job.. doesn't mean I won't like it... Yes, it brings back... unimaginable pain, but... we're fine now... I'm over it" Fi finished her speech and turned to Michael, a soft look. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his arm, gently stroking his arm before Sam moved off the seat as his phone began to alert him of an incoming call...

"Fi..."

Michael started before Sam grunts and groans loudly, instantly gaining Michael and Fi's attention.

As his back was turned to them, he swung around with an angry glow on his face...

"Ugh! That's the third time today!"

He frustratedly shoved his phone back into his pant pocket and moved towards the workbench. Shaking his head. His eyes bounced up to see Michael and Fi staring at him, puzzled as to what sparked such a spontaneous reaction from him..

"I've been getting these ….prank phone calls, three times so far today!..."

Sam threw his arms about, shaking his head and exhaling deeply as he watched Michael and Fi listen..

"they call and hang up. or-"

Michael started before Sam loudly started up again.

"No, Mike!... they just do nothing but listen then after a few minutes they hang up"

Biting his lower lip, Sam dropped his shoulders and started to ease up. Moving from the bench, he stuck his head into Michael's refrigerator, bringing two beers out.

"Come to papa!"

He quotes as he opens one and takes a large gulp. As the soothing and refreshing liquid falls down his throat, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and sighs with complete ease and sensation.

"I've had something like that, only just recently though"

Fi shrugged her shoulders at Sam and kept her gaze on Michael as he skimmed through his Cover ID and cleared his throat.

"Sam, you sure this will work?"

Michael changed the subject, let alone didn't listen as he instantly asked Sam. To Fi, it felt as if he was ignoring her. Striking a nerve...

"Michael? Why are you ignoring me?"

She growled at him, her hands on her hips. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him. Her face emotionless. Awaiting his response, if any.

"Fi.. I'm just a little busy.."

Michael managed to slam his arm and fist onto the workbench hard enough for Sam and Fi to notice.

Sam stepped back from the scene playing before him, feeling the tension and heat coming from the soon to be raging vixen...

"You OK, Mike?"

Sam asked, cautiously. His eyes on Fi as she stared down at Michael.

"Yes, Sam... I'm Fine! You asked me for help... I'm trying to, but everything and anyone is getting in the way. We don't have long to save this kid..."

Michael grunted and uncovered without thinking. His mind was clearly on the job, the issue at hand. He knew Fi would want to be in there, front man and getting this kid back. He knew, she had the softest spot for children, evidentially if they were in any hint of danger. Michael knew any case like this would bring up old wounds and scars for Fi, he tried his best to shield her from it... Sometimes, it wasn't possible. He needed her in more ways she'd ever know.

"Ok, Mike... Go with that ID and I'll make the call"

Sam realised just how straining the job was, just what was at stake. Placing his drink down, he headed outside to make the call. Leaving Michael and Fi in the tainted atmosphere...

"Let me Help, Michael"

Fi pleaded, she knew of his protection towards her.. But it wasn't enough. Whether or not she'd get his approval, she was going to help regardless of his demands.

"Fi..."

Michael started, his hand on top of hers as she rested it on the workbench.

Pulling her hand from his, she stepped back. Michael could see the fire in her eyes, the determination and will to help save the child's life..

"Michael... Don't"

She started, her face filled with anger towards him..

"Fi!... You think this is easy? I need you... But I can't.."

Fi shook her head and pushed him away as he tried to comfort her and let his words be heard. Stopping him, she stepped back once more and started with a hint of rage in her voice, raising it..

"Don't!... Don't pretend to care about my feelings Michael...You want the job done? Then let me in..."

Clamping his lips shut, Michael pouted and stepped back. He knew just how much easier the job would be with her by his side. Although; he couldn't help of the mental and possible physical scars it would give her. The nightmares. Michael cared too deeply to expose her to that sort of trauma. But, this was Fiona Glenanne. She wasn't going to let her guard down, she wasn't going to stop until she was side by side and saving the child. Nothing would stop her now, he knew; even with or without his consent, she would do it...

Michael kept quiet and let her win the battle, he knew just how deadly It would get. He couldn't win against her.

"You can pull me out if I'm too emotionally involved... But it's not going to happen"

She ended, nodding. She regretting her choice of words, she knew Michael cared about her feelings... But she wanted to prove a point, she was determined to help... Even if somehow hurting him with her words would do it, she had to.

"Fi..."

Michael started before Sam wondered in and made his announcement..

"We're set Mikey!..."

Michael turned to Sam.

"We need a Cover ID for Fi..."

_**Authors Note:**_

_Sorry for the rustiness and lateness guys! Things get very busy here! Apologies! Hope this is interesting and keeps you wanting more! Please, let me know! Your reviews truly make me smile and want to keep writing!._


End file.
